The Teutonic Order
The Teutonic Order is a nation headed by Pinky (tinman29). Its capital is Gotland. There have been various attempts to destroy it by the IDL but it still survives nonetheless. Founding The Teutonic Order, previously known as The Baltic Empire, was founded by key members tinman29 and imfromfuture. Several of its members were also in Albion, a very controversial nation on GlobeMC. The Teutonic Order's original claims were mean't to cover most of Scandinavia with some settlements in Riga and the Baltic States. After Gotland was considered to be a very easily defend-able location it was decided that the nation's capital would be located there while its original capital, Brennenburg was still to be worked on. Allies Currently, The Teutonic Order's main allies are Britain, USA and The Baltic Unitary State. The Teutonic Order still maintains a very strong relationship with Britain and they are involved in numerous trade deals at the moment. Currently The Teutonic Order's relationship with The Baltic Unitary State is at a standstill as it is unknown exactly how healthy and stable The Baltic Unitary State is so it is hard to maintain an alliance. Land Currently The Teutonic Order spans across the towns of Gotland, Aarhus, Brennenburg and most recently Krakow. Acquisition of Boston After the Battle of Boston was won by The Teutonic Order Boston was then claimed by The Teutonic Order as Radicalguydavid surrendered his territory and joined. This did not last long as Radicalguydavid betrayed The Teutonic Order and he is now regarded as an enemy of The Teutonic Order until he makes up for it. Military History The Teutonic Order has had a relatively strong military history with some downfalls with recent conflicts with the IDL. Currently The Teutonic Order still works to expand its military by recruiting new members everyday. The First Teutonic-Polish War On the 11th of January The Teutonic Order engaged in a small conflict with Poland. Poland tried to do a raid on Gotland, but the war was quickly won by The Teutonic Order after Poland surrendered when their main members were trapped and they lost all their equipment. This event also started a major depression in Poland, regarding drugs, which Britain heavily profited off of. The First Irish-Teutonic Conflict Whoopdeedoo was town camping on the 11th of January when members of The Teutonic Order decided to randomly engage in a violent conflict with him. This fight ended up having Whoopdeedoo chased into southern Sweden until he teleported away. The Irish-Teutonic War As soon as the war plugin was added, IDL declared war on The Teutonic Order. You can read more about it on the IDL's page The Return of Whomsty After Whomsty rejoined ImperialCraft, he was quickly hunted by tinman29 and CountryOfDragons and killed. Whomsty has been killed by The Teutonic Order's military over 6 times by now and his head currently resides within London. The Battle Of Boston On January 15th, ShatteredHej baited tinman29 and his friend CountryOfDragons into an attack in Boston by claiming he was "friendly." ShatteredHej then turned on PVP within Boston and quickly began to attack tinman29. Although he started off strong, ShatteredHej was quickly beaten and as a consequence his American Shield is kept within the confines of Gotlandish vaults. The Attack On Dublin GlintHunter was spotted outside his base when he was slaughtered by The Teutonic Order's military. All his stuff including his Irish Shield is now kept inside Gotlandish vaults as trophies.Category:NationsCategory:European Nations